Life in Between
by la2319
Summary: SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER! A bunch of oneshots that take place after HP7's last chapter, but before the epilogue, so, obviously it has a bunch of HP7 spoilers.   Mostly HG pairing, with some others.   R&R please!


Everything in the world sounds different at night, things get louder, as if to say, "Listen! Hear that? **She's awake again**!"

But by now she had marked which places creaked, where the quietest place was to sit at night, and the most silent way of hiding in case she heard someone coming.

She liked nothing better than sitting in her armchair with a cup of tea and her photo album. In fact, that was where (had you been looking) you would have found her tonight.

Her only album rule was that she had to start at the beginning and work her way through. She started with her as a baby, giggling and cooing to her mother. She would flip each page idly, reminiscing about the moments she could remember, fantasizing about the ones she could not.

There were ten whole pages devoted to Grimmauld Place, and its dusty inhabitants. She was finally getting to that part, her favorite.

Hermione had taken most of those photographs, so most were in muggle style with immobile figures inside of them.

Her gaze lingered on the picture of her first face-to-face meeting with Sirius, thirteen at that time.

At first she had stood in the background while Hermione had embraced Sirius, Ron shaking his hand in a friendly way.

Hermione had, of course, told her all about how Sirius had saved the three of them by distracting Professor Lupin after he had become a werewolf. So, when it came time for her to greet Sirius, he'd smiled his handsomely toothy grin at her and she had hugged him fiercely, nearly knocking him over.

That was what the picture was of. Sirius's surprise and amusement when she'd all but jumped into his arms.

Carefully, she turned the page and Ron and herself peered up at her in the next picture. They were cleaning 'The Noble House of Black,' with Sirius and Remus posing wildly for the camera in the background.

And then after Harry had come, Sirius had been even happier (if possible). But then he'd spent more and more time with Harry, and less and less time with her.

She turned another page and smiled, looking at the photo.

She was jumping on Harry's back, struggling to pry her paperback book out of his large hands. That day had been fun.

"Harry! Give it back!" she climbed up onto his back and reached for her book.

"Not until you agree to play basketball with us," Harry held it away from her.

"But Hermione's not playing!" she protested, pointing to their camera-laden, bushy-haired friend.

Ron, Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks had taken to playing a muggle sport called basketball. Why they would want to play this she had no idea, since there was no point to it other than getting sweaty and grimy.

"I played last time," Hermione declared smartly.

Taken aback by this, all she could do was sigh in defeat, climb off of him, and retreat to her room.

Coming back out in more acceptable clothing for the sport, she tied her long, blood-red hair back quickly in a bright orange scrunchy that did everything but compliment the color.

The six of them played for a good hour and a half, Remus, her, and Tonks beating Harry, Sirius, and Ron twenty-one to seventeen.

"Rematch!" Harry cried, as he did after every game whether he won or lost.

She had collapsed against him tiredly and begged him to let her stop then, thus bringing the next photo of the two of them leaning on each other.

And the next, which showed her trying to snatch the camera out of Hermione's hands.

She flipped to the last of the Grimmauld pictures.

The whole lot of them had been decorating for Christmas. She looked down at herself, sitting upon Harry's shoulders, trying to tack mistletoe to the ceiling while Hermione and Ron bickered about skiing. Sirius stood in the background, looking proudly at Harry (and laughing slightly at Harry's blushing face).

The next picture was of Gred and Forge's shop (she would never forget U-No-Poo), then several of her and Dean at Hogwarts. But then the pictures turned to her and Harry. She had even gotten their first kiss, courtesy of Colin.

Sitting by the lake, even quick kisses in the hallway.

She felt herself shiver as she remembered Colin. She would never be able to thank him for any of these.

But life moved on after war. There were plenty of casualties.

There was a small gap in the album next, and the pictures turned more recent.

Harry smiled up at her tiredly from his bed in St. Mungo's, just two days after the end of the Final Battle.

Then she watched herself pop in from the side and kiss his cheek, wrapping her arms around him and looking to the camera, which had Ron standing behind it.

The next was of Harry leaning on her, still weak, getting out of St. Mungo's. He'd never liked that place much, and she saw her own disapproval as he staggered around. Harry had had to be admitted again the next day, and they'd found out that he'd never been released in the first place. He'd just conned them into thinking he was.

Ginny felt her eyes fog up from the memories, and smiled as a tear brushed down her cheek.

Here they were; alive.

They'd made it.

-

He stared at her, knowing that she'd not noticed him sitting there yet.

He loved watching her at night, especially with her photo album. She had so many memories in there, it's a wonder the old thing didn't burst open.

Then suddenly, breaking the silence, a baby's wails drafted down the stairs and Ginny looked back, spotting him at the table.

"Harry," she smiled, getting up and setting down her tea, fingering the album.

"You got him last time!" Harry protested, blocking the door. "It's my turn!"

"But he likes me better," she pouted.

"I'm his godfather," Harry retorted.

"I'll be his godmother in eight months," she raised an eyebrow, daring him to counter. Harry sputtered, stared at her, and sat back down. "Ha!"

Ginny scampered up the stairs and into their room, where a small baby looked up at her with big eyes.

"Hi Teddy," she cooed. "Aunt Ginny won again."

The baby smiled and giggled as she hoisted him onto her hip.

"Are you hungry _again_? Just like a boy," she carried him carefully down the steps, becoming used to this ritual.

"Again?" Harry grinned as she came down the stairs, pulling out the boy's bottle.

"Of course," she sat down at the table. "Ron's probably teaching him to be a pig."

Completely out of the blue, Harry brushed a hand over her cheek and kissed her deeply, sandwiching little Teddy.

"Aw, Harry, we're going to scar him for life," Ginny said, kissing him back lightly all the same.

"Well, it wasn't so bad for me," Harry fingered his scar absently, grinning stupidly at her.

"Not the same thing," she told him, grabbing the bottle.

"That's okay, he'll love us all the same," Harry shrugged, placing a very light kiss on the tip of her freckled nose.

"We'll see," she beamed.

"We'll see," he echoed, wrapping his arms around his new family.


End file.
